Serade
by I Am Sweden
Summary: A series of drabbles from the CT crew. Marle learns to NEVER let Ayla help her again. Frog decides that Disco is a lot better than the crap they listened to his age. This and more chaos ensue over their journey to save the world from utter destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the newest random parody I have come up with: a series of drabbles featuring the Chrono Trigger team. DRABBLES. Not actual chapters, and it won't be updated very often either. It's basically just whatever crap I come up with that I find hilarious. So there we go.**

**Serenade**

**1: Ayla**

The incident would be totally forgotten come morning, yet it still happened, and it would always be there in the back of their minds, waiting for the opportunity to come flying back at them at the most inconvenient time.

The perpetrator had been Ayla.

She, as everyone knew, wasn't the most academic, but she knew much more about the earth and survival than any of them. Marle had failed considerably at teaching the cave woman proper etiquette when eating once, as had Lucca when she tried to tell Ayla that you couldn't just go up to someone and comment on how "delicious" they smelled. Ever since _that_ incident, Frog had decided it best to keep a good distance away from Ayla.

"You know Ayla good," she said, elbowing Marle and flashing her a pearly grin. How she managed to keep her teeth looking so good on this journey without proper toothpaste, the princess would never know. Why Ayla had chosen to "help" Marle with her particular "issue" still eluded her as well.

Marle felt her sandpaper tongue try to spit out some sort of rejection to the horrid comment, but she was still in shock.

The red head before her was also in shock. Crono's mouth hung open in such a manner that…. Well, it wasn't really an expression one could describe. Marle knew that she know doubt mirrored the same face.

Ayla grinned and slapped them both on the back. "This help?"

Her smile faded once she finally caught on to their horrified faces. "What you frown for?" she asked with horrible grammar. "I tell you, if want _good_, you do together!"

Crono stared at her with an even more revolted expression. "T-together?" he stuttered.

She nodded solemnly. "Ayla know from experience. If want done, have do together."

"But… we don't _want_ do," Marle whined.

Ayla flicked her forehead. "You listen Ayla. It work!"

They exchanged fearful looks. Then they both nodded.

((((()))))

"GAH! RUUUUUN!" Marle cried, narrowly avoiding the thrown frying pan.

Crono yelped and jumped out of the way of a flying Masamune.

"_KEEP OUT OF MY TENT!_" Magus roared, too angered to bother with magic. Besides, throwing things was a good way to vent anger, which he had _plenty_ of. "IF I _EVER _SEE YOU NEAR MY TENT AGAIN, I WILL _DARK MATTER YOU INTO OBLIVION!_"

At least now Marle knew what shampoo he used to keep his hair looking so nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure why, but I have this nice little fantasy where Schala sticks around in the Ocean Palace when it turns into the Black Omen. There she ends up a prisoner to Zeal, and all that. And thus this chapter is born.**

**Serenade**

**2: Schala**

All in all, it was another miserable day in a long string of miserable days.

The lovely _black _walls, the mesmerizing _black _floor, and the incredible BLACK ceiling always cheered her up a considerable amount. That, and watching those freaky alien-reject mystic-fiend-monster things play "suck the goo off each other" outside her cell.

If only she had run when she had the chance. A few of the other Enlightened ones managed to get out of the Ocean Palace in time and had made their way to the Earthbound ones. But no, she had decided to stay and try to change the Queen's mind.

Her troubles were rewarded with a nice stay in one of the Black Omen's lovely BLACK rooms.

But this miserable day was just a tad different. Today, the Black Omen (_more _black? Schala must have missed the memo about her mother going emo.) was under siege.

Queen Zeal paced back and forth, muttering to herself about Lavos, killing the intruders in a quite agonizing, bloody way, and a few times about Schala herself, how she never did anything around the Omen.

"I can't do much inside this BLACK room," she reminded her every time her name popped up in the Queen's mad rambling.

"Such an unhelpful daughter! Back when I was a princess, I always helped my mother with things! I didn't go and SAVE THOSE RETCHED REBELS like _someone _did!"

"Only because you are a loon, Mother."

"And what about Lovas! Don't you care that I did this for all of Zeal?"

"You sank it into the ocean."

"DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT WORLD DOMINATION?"

"Not really, Mother."

Queen Zeal stopped a moment to glare at Schala in annoyance. "Then you can be annihilated with the intruders."

She shrugged as Zeal unlocked the door. As long as she didn't have to watch "suck the goo off each other", Schala would do just about anything.

While trailing after her mother, Schala could hear the echoing sounds of battle from within the Omen. Various shouts of victory, and once something about "Aye, disco is much better than the… -crap…?- from my age".

Schala wondered what "disco" was.

"Oh, darn it!" Zeal suddenly burst. "They've found my throne! On second thought, Schala, you go and feed yourself to Lovas. He's down the hall to the left." The Queen teleported away, leaving Schala alone.

"Mother," she sighed, spinning on her heel towards the exit, "you really are a loon."


End file.
